


Another Man's Treasure

by WorkInProgress84



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Body Image, Dry Humping, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorkInProgress84/pseuds/WorkInProgress84
Summary: Merlin is bummed after he's been rejected by a boy at a party and thinks there's something wrong with him. Arthur endeavours to show him how very wrong he is.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 217





	Another Man's Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this looks a bit non-consensual at first? It's not, though!  
> And I put it under underage because they're both teenagers here.

"Okay, what's the matter with you?" Arthur sighed. He sounded like he wasn't at all interested in the question, but Merlin didn't care: best mates weren't just for playing Call of Duty, they were also there to listen to you when you were going through an Important Crisis.

It had taken Arthur long enough to ask anyway! He'd ignored Merlin's sulkiness for the entirety of their Physics homework, and through half of their Maths homework! No matter how much Merlin had pouted, and even refused his mum's homemade biscuits (!), Arthur had let him be.

"Nothing," Merlin muttered. Now Arthur would have to earn it.

"Come on," he cajoled, even though he rolled his eyes. He left the rolly chair at Merlin's desk and joined him, sitting next to Merlin with their backs to the bed. "Tell me."

"I feel like crap."

"Merlin! Are you PMSing?! Has my best friend finally become a big girl?!" he exclaimed with a hand over his heart. Merlin shoved him with a reluctant smile.

"Shut up," he grumbled, picking at non-existent linen on his school uniform's trousers.

"Alright, alright," Arthur said, calming down. "What's going on?"

"I'm going to die alone." Arthur frowned at him doubtfully. "No one wants me! I threw myself at Edwin at that party the other day, and he looked horrified!"

Arthur sighed. "Merlin, that's a load of bollocks. You're not going to die alone just because one bloke said no to you."

"Oh yeah? I wasn't asking him to marry me or anything, I just wanted to snog for a while, have a good time. Imagine that!" he cried, growing more incensed by the second. "I'm not even good enough for a snog!" He put his pen in his book and slammed it shut. "I'm ugly is all."

"What-? You're not ugly!"

It was very nice of Arthur to sound so sincerely shocked Merlin would say that. There was no way around it, though.

"Look at me! Look at my ears! You're always saying they're ridiculous! And my hair! The bloody thing won't stay in place! I'm too tall, too skinny… Ugly, Arthur."

Arthur looked like a deer caught in headlights, like Merlin was about to run him over with a truck-full of feelings. His blue eyes were wide and his mouth hung slightly open. Even like this, he was still more attractive than Merlin; it was so unfair.

Merlin drew his knees closer to his chest and looked down at them.

"You're not ugly," Arthur said, disbelieving.

"Yes, and I'm going to be single for the rest of my life. Hurrah."

"Ugh, _Merlin_ , you're impossible."

"It's easy for you to say, Golden Boy Pendragron," Merlin cried, knowing he was on the verge of a rant. "I bet no one's ever refused to fool around with you. At least your face doesn't drive away everyone with a sex drive-"

"-Merlin, _shut_ up-"

"-Me? I'm just plain Merlin with the strange face, plain Merlin with old bachelor written all over him because who would want to put their face near that ugly mug-"

"-Merlin, shut _up_ -" Arthur growled.

"-No, no! That's just how it is, I have to accept that the very sight of me is revolting to all-"

"-Oh my God."

Arthur fisted both sides of Merlin's jumper and pushed him backwards into the carpet. Merlin shrieked, grabbing onto Arthur's wrists, surprised and - for some reason - suddenly very aroused. 

He never got to ask what Arthur was doing, interrupting his monologue so rudely, because Arthur fell onto him lips first, looking so angry and righteous Merlin felt himself get hard almost instantly. He responded in kind, clawing at Arthur's back through his shirt while their tongues battled for dominance, wet noises ringing out in the silence of Merlin's room.

Eventually, Arthur pulled back for air, laying his forehead on Merlin's cheek. "You… are not… ugly," he panted. 

Merlin chose that unlikely moment to blush. "Um, thank you?" Arthur's subsequent giggling triggered Merlin's; it was a fairly bad reaction to have when your handsome best mate snogged the hell out of you. "You should do it again," he said softly once he'd calmed down and Arthur was nuzzling his neck. 

"What, kiss you?" Arthur murmured, obviously otherwise engaged.

"If you think you can stand it."

Arthur picked up his head and growled. Merlin's hard cock twitched in his trousers and he bucked up, helpless to stop his reaction: Arthur was very, very fit, and the state of his lips, kissed red and swollen, made him look positively sinful.

Not that he got to stare at them much, because the second Arthur felt his cock, he dove onto him again, licking into Merlin's mouth like he wanted to taste every crevice. Merlin was so on board with that plan. Then Arthur slipped a leg between Merlin's to spread them and ground _down_.

Merlin let go of Arthur's lips so he could let out a scandalous moan, so loud he couldn't help but be thankful his mum wouldn't be here for another hour. "God, Arthur."

"So bloody beautiful," he grunted, biting at Merlin's jaw hard enough to leave bruises, and bore down again.

Merlin hooked a leg around Arthur's hip and started a counter rhythm that had both their pleasure escalating far too quickly for Merlin's taste, but he was chasing that climax like it would be his last one - God, he hoped it wouldn't be the last one with Arthur. He felt phenomenal on top of him, despite the definite discomfort of their clothes being in the way.

"I'll show you," Arthur breathed into his ear, "I'll show you properly, once we're out of these clothes, how not ugly you are. Bloody _tease_ , with your _smile_ , and your _hands_ , and your _skin_."

Arthur kept on thrusting with each item, like he was ticking them off a list with a jerk of his hips. "And your legs in those stupid gym shorts, and your eyes when you wore that glitter eyeshadow for Gwen's party, and. Your. Bloody. Ears."

Arthur bit said ear; Merlin came in his pants with a grunt, clutching Arthur's back. His head was spinning and he was quite grateful they were on the floor so he couldn't fall off the bed or something equally embarrassing. Man, they'd rutted against each other on the floor like dogs in heat; it really was a testament to how hard-up Merlin had been - or to how much he'd wanted Arthur.

"Did you come?" Merlin asked, his voice still ridiculously high.

"No," Arthur drawled, trailing wet kisses along Merlin's neck. "You can make it up to me in the shower if you'd like."

"You're on… As soon as I can feel my legs again." It would have to be soon because his underpants already felt tacky. "So, not ugly, then?"

"I don't know where you got that notion," Arthur said to his collarbone. "I'm sorry I threw myself at you without asking first."

"Did you hear me protest?"

"I didn't give you much of a chance to protest."

"Still."

Merlin could tell it really bothered Arthur, so he finally let go of his shirt to gently grab his face and look into his eyes. He was right: Arthur looked like he'd done something horrible. 

"Relax," he said, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. "I think you're fit as hell and I'm glad this happened."

Arthur huffed, but he visibly relaxed. "I knew you only liked me for my good looks."

"If only," Merlin snorted. "Now, about that shower? Because I don't think you'll find me as attractive with dried come all over me."

"You are such a romantic, Merlin."

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 - On the floor


End file.
